homeschoolingfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Stage 2
Key Stage 2 is the legal term for the four years of schooling in maintained schools in England and Wales normally known as Year 3, Year 4, Year 5 and Year 6, when pupils are aged between 7 and 11. The term is applied differently in Northern Ireland where it refers to pupils in Year 5, Year 6 and Year 7 (pupils aged 8 to 11) England and Wales Legal definition The term is defined in the Education Act 2002 as "the period beginning at the same time as the school year in which the majority of pupils in his class attain the age of eight and ending at the same time as the school year in which the majority of pupils in his class attain the age of eleven" Defined in section 82 of the Education Act 2002 This Key Stage normally covers pupils during junior schools, although in some cases part or all of this stage may fall in a middle, or a through primary school. Purpose The term is used to define the group of pupils who must follow the relevant programmes of study from the National Curriculum. All pupils in this Key Stage must follow a programme of education in at least 11 areas Set out on the National Curriculum website: *English *Mathematics *Science *Information and Communication Technology *Design Technology *History *Geography *Art and Design *Music *Physical Education *Religious Education At the end of this stage, pupils aged 11 - in Year 6 - are tested as part of the national programme of National Curriculum Tests, colloquially known as SATs. These tests cover English, Mathematics and Science. The tests are externally marked, with results for each school being published in DfES performance tables. Northern Ireland Legal definition The term is defined in The Education (Northern Ireland) Order 2006 as "the period beginning at the same time as the next school year after the end of key stage 1 and ending at the same time as the school year in which the majority of pupils in his class complete three school years in that key stage".Defined in paragraph 3 of the Education (Northern Ireland) Order 2006 Notably, the foundation stage and Key Stage 1 are defined as lasting for four years in total from the start of compulsory education. Purpose The term is used to define the group of pupils who must follow the relevant programmes of study from the National Curriculum. All pupils in this Key Stage must follow a programme of education in the six areas of learning in the curriculum. Set out on the Northern Ireland National Curriculum website: *Language and Literacy *Mathematics and Numeracy *The Arts *The World Around Us *Personal Development and Mutual Understanding *Physical Education See also *Key Stage 1 *Key Stage 3 *Key Stage 4 *Key Stage 5 References External links *Official National Curriculum website *Primary Education at The Standards Site *Department for Education and Skills Performance Tables Category:School terminology Category:Educational stages Category:Education in the United Kingdom